Love never forgets
by DemonicAngel03
Summary: Dose everything have to end? Dose Kagome really have to go home...find out what she decides to do with her life. Ka/Inu
1. Chapter 1

_Inuyasha and the group were returning to Kedae's Village, they had finally defeated Naraku. Even though the group was happy, Sango had her brother back, Miroku's wind tunnel was gone forever and Shippo could finally rest in peace, they were all happy but inside they knew that it was almost time to say good bye. They had finally made it back to the village and for what they figured would be the last time they all sat around the fire and had a small meal that Kedae had prepared for them. _

_The next day they packed everything they owed and headed out in their own directions, Miroku was headed back to the temple where the old man lived, Shippo was going with him, it was such a quite peaceful place and it would be perfect for Shippo. Sango and her brother were going home to the village of the demon hunters to clean it up and start it all over again. They would protect the villages around but they would stay together so that the sadness of the past could never happen over again. Inuyasha would stay in the village but come and go freely this was the only place that was not hunted and it had his memories here. Kagome of coarse would return home to her time and if she could she promised to return and visit from time to time. It was time for them to headed their own ways as they looked at each other they had been together for so long it was hard to picture them walking down separate paths. They hugged and there were tears in Sango's, Shippo's and Kagome's eyes as they all separated. _

_As Inuyasha walked Kagome back to the bone eater's well there was a kind of sadness between them. Kagome loved him and Inuyasha loved her but he had never been able to tell her and every time that she had tried Kikyo had come between them. In her mind and heart she knew that he would always love Kikyo and that was a bond that she would never be able to break. Inuyasha loved Kagome and wanted to tell her so much but he was unsure of what to say, as they reached the well he wanted so bad to yell out the words and he was so close._

"Well I guess this is good-bye" Kagome spoke.

"hmm Yeah I guess it is…." He responded.

"I'm gonna miss everybody, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and you Inuyasha." She didn't look up at him when she said that last part, she knew what he was going to say.

"Yeah well you did what you came to do and now it's over" he spouted.

_At that moment there was a flash of light and a horrible smell neither one of them could help it, they blacked out. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up I have a 14week infant that has many health issues and we been headed back and forth out of state for testing and treatments. Thamx so much for reading and PLEAES REVIEW!_

_LOVE, PEACE, AND HOPE_

_

* * *

_

_It was Kagome who awoken first,_

"awww…..my head is killing me, what happened?"

_She looked around there seemed to be no one around not even Inuyasha, she felt for the jewel of four souls that hung around her neck under her shirt but it was still there who ever had attacked them had not been interested in the jewel. She scanned the area for any sign of which way he has gone but there was nothing not even a simple foot print. He would never have just ran off without her, he might have chased a demon, but it was dark now he would have returned by now._

"I wonder which way he went, oh well; I will head back to the village and wait for him to return"

_Kagome stared the walk back to the village she had been at the well, but within just a few feet she stopped dead in her tracks, there he was but what was going on, she was so confused who could have done this, Kikyo was still roaming the world with her soul collectors but she would have never left Kagome be. But there Inuyasha was arrow back threw his heart on the same tree covered in vines just like the first time she had found him. But why had this happened, _

"Well I guess it dosent matter how this happened for now at least I can get him down again. "

_But as Kagome neared the tree another figure came out of the shadows, she was beautiful. Long black hair pulled back into the traditional priestess style that fell on a full length silk dragon kimono, her bright green eyes shone like emeralds and her shot features fit smoothly together. But all though Kagome had noticed every detail of her, she had no idea why such a lovely women would be out in these woods. _

"are you lost, do you need help?" kagome asked with a smile.

_The women just stared at her, but never moved a muscle finally kagome could wait no longer she had to get Inuyasha down she wasn't even close enough to see that he was pinned to the tree by a sacred arrow._

"I will not let you get any closer to him" the women said in her soft voice

_Kagome was stunned why would she not let her help him, all the villagers had known that she had control over him as long as those beads where around his neck, and it was then that she realized in fact Keade's beads where gone. _

"You will not free him this time, you caused to much trouble he was suppose to sleep until I awakened him , so with help I fixed the things that you ruined. "

_It was then that a white light engulfed her, when the light ended Kagome let out a small squeal for in front of her stood what looked like a female Seesshomaru, there were but a few differences where his red facial marks would have been she had black marks, and although she was a demon her emerald eyes still shone threw, but she did not have the white hair of either Inuyasha or Seeshomaru her hair was still the dark raven black it had been when she had first seen her. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Ive kind of have a little bit of writters block so it might be a doy or two until the next chapter!_

_PLEASE REVIEW_

* * *

Kagome just stood there in shock, why did she look so much like him and why wouldn't she let her get to Inuyasha. This woman started to remove a sword from a sheath at her side but when she laid it on the ground Kagome realized just what it was, it was Inuyasha's sword.

"He can have this back; I have no use for this one. You see little girl with the help of other powerful demons we've turned back time and not just that we've left some of the things that you've done, such as the Jewel, I have no use for the jewel but I do not wish for any other demon to have it. Oh and even though Naraku may have helped turn the time back I left him destroyed by you. All I wanted was for Inuyasha to be pinned back to this tree forever."

_She turned to leave but Kagome stopped her with a few questions._

"Why are you doing this? What did Inuyasha ever do to you that was so bad, it's not like he killed you! I will wake him again; you can't keep him pinned to that tree there forever!"

_She turned back around her emerald eyes glaring at Kagome, what had she done. Kagome watched as she slowly turned back around and her claws grow, she had looked so human at first too. _

"WHAT DID HE DO TO ME? His mother is the reason why father left my mother! When mother found out that another child had been born and that father was never coming back for us, she froze me in stone! I've spent hundreds of years in stone because father loved him and his mortal mother more than his own daughter! So now he will know the wrath of his only sister, Amika!"

_Kagome stared at Amika with shock in her eyes, this woman was Inuyasha's half sister. And she was angry, very angry at the look of things and she believed Inuyasha was to blame. Amika turned to leave her long black hair swaying in the wind. Kagome was confused she said that she had turned back time but that she had kept some things that she had done, but now she wondered what had she kept and what had she changed. It was obvious that she and Inuyasha had never met since he was still pinned to the tree, but had she ever met Sango, Shippo, or Miroku? As she watched Amika walk away she knew that if she awoken Inuyasha he would not know who she was and she would have to start from the beginning and if no one else remembered her then she would be alone in this time. So she did the only thing she could think of doing and she began to follow Amika. _


	4. Chapter 4

__

_Im sorry i know this is my shortest chapter but like i said I have writters block_

* * *

_Water was splashing down the rocks of its water fall and the lake shined in the morning sun, the trees swayed in the breeze it was a beautiful sight. Amika sat on the bank just watching the world go by, she had been locked in that stone for so long it felt good just to feel the wind on her face. She heard rustling in the branches behind her and knew that the girl had followed her._

_"I know that your there you should come out, it is such a nice day."_

_Kagome knew she was right she had to talk to Amika if she was ever going to get things back to the way they belonged or even to something close to that. She walked towards Amika and sat down next to her. Kagome couldn't help but to stare at her, Amika looked human. _

* * *

_Naraku awoke in a dark cave, how he remembered this cave and how he hated it, but it was the place where he was born and the only way to escape Amika's spell. He had knew that she would betray him, they didn't want the same things Amika just wanted her payback and he wanted the jewel, the whole jewel not just a shard or two. He stepped out of the cave and smiled her spell had worked and this meant that there would be no Inuyasha or his group and thus no one to stop him this time around. He would get the jewel and then he would be all powerful, now all he had to do was to find the jewel. He smiled once more to himself and headed off to start his search he knew that she couldn't be that far from Inuyasha's resting place she would have never left him that way. _

* * *

_Amika looked at the girl she was so young and she seemed to care for Inuyasha it was sad that he would have just hurt her like father hurt her. She felt kind of sad for this girl, at that moment she felt his presence and she panicked. She knew then that Naraku had somehow escaped her spell, she turned to Kagome._

_"How did you defeat Naraku last time?"_

_Kagome looked shocked that was a question she didn't think Amika would ask, she had assumed that she knew._

_"Well it took all of us Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and I. "_

_Amika looked down knowing that she would have to un-do her spell to make the others remember what they had done to defeat him. _


	5. Chapter 5

_I think Ive got threw my writters block! YAY!_

* * *

Naraku was sitting in his castle with a smile upon his face, he had done it, his plan was complete. Inuyasha was pinned back to the tree, the gang had no memory of ever defeating him, the dark priestess that helped Amika turn back time had been killed, and the darkness had been released. He had nothing to fear now, everything was the way he had wanted it and this time there was no one to mess it up for him. Now it everything was in the hands of the darkness, they would bring him the jewel while sucking the soul out of anyone who got in its way.

* * *

_Between the trees the sun was shining birds were singing and the clear river ran smoothly, it was a beautiful day. In the corner a shadow started to grow larger as it drained the energy from the land around it. The leaves withered, the river dried up, the grass died and the sunshine dimmed this was no longer the beautiful place it once had been. And so the shadows moved on to suck the life and energy out anything and everything it came across. _

_

* * *

_

Amika and Kagome had walked toward where the dark priestess had lived Amika was going to need her help to turn back time once more and un-do what she had done. She had not told Kagome where they were going she owed the girl nothing but she insisted in following her, Amika understood why she did what she did, she loved her brother but Amika hated him. It was Kagome who spoke and asked about the dead trees and grass, Amika was off in her own little world thinking about her past. Amika stood in shock, she had seen this before but only once and if it is what she thought then they were in big trouble. She bent down and felt the grass; yes it was true this was the work of the darkness. This could only mean that Naraku had sacrificed the dark priestess to awaken it, which would mean that she had no dark priestess to help perform the time spell.


End file.
